1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for expanding functionality of one or more hard drive bays in a computing system.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
Current computing systems may be comprised of blade servers mounted within a blade center. In order to expand the functionality of such a computing system, it is often necessary to add a sidecar to the computing system or otherwise modify the blade server chassis. Adding a sidecar to the computing system or otherwise modifying the blade server chassis may be labor intensive, cost prohibitive, or otherwise disadvantageous.